dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister Mxyzptlk
__TOC__ Real Name: Earth 1 reality: acknowledged as "Mxyzptlk" by fellow fifth dimensional beings; New DC Primary Earth: unpronounceable Mister Mxyzptlk is the name he adopts after he introduces himself to Superman and says that his real name would never translate to an Earth language (Superman Vol. 2 #11) Nicknames: 'Mxy' Former Aliases: None known some confuse him with Mister Mxyztplk due to the published story of "World's Funniest" but this is contended not to be the same being despite his statement in that story Other Current Aliases: Mister Mxyzptlk is the current aliases of his primary known form, but has assumed many different appearances for effects Status Occupation: Occupation unknown: Formerly student, adventurer, nusience Legal Status: Legal status unknown, citizen of 5th Dimension Identity: Publically known Marital Status: Member of 'Qunito-partnership' including Ms. Gsptlnz Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: 5th Dimension Origin Often Discribed as an 'imp' or an 'elf' Mr Mxyzptlk hails from the 5th dimension. His usual reason for visiting earth is to annoy Superman, something he does merely for entertainment. Place of Birth: 5th Dimension Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Historic: Action Comics, No. 208 (Sept 1955) New DC Primary Earth: Superman (Vol. 2) #11 Last appearance: (Earth 1 Reality Specific) DC Comics Presents #97 (Sept 1986) New DC Primary Earth: apparently killed by Ruin (Emil Hamilton) in Adventures of Superman #646 (Jan 2006) History Earth 1 reality history Mxyzptlk was born into the fifth dimension and lived there until he became bored with his relatively uneventful life. Seeking exploration and entertainment, Mxyzptlk left and began to explore other realities. Unfamilar with so-called "lower lifeforms" of other dimensions, Mxyzptlk began experimenting with some of them, testing them in many different ways, some of which were later shown not to have survived Mxyzptlk's tests. Upon one of his trips to the third dimension, Mxyzptlk met his match in Superman (Earth-One). Frustrated that he could not enrage Superman and make him suffer, Mxyzptlk would return many times trying to engage Superman in ever more dangerous and destructive traps. He would continue to do this until the ruling members of his home dimension decided to curb his powers as Mxyzptlk had exceeded even their tolerable levels by engaging in "pranksterism exceeding the bounds of art" (DC Comics Present #97) Over the years, Mxyzptlk returned to the third dimension mostly in his attempts to prove his superiority over Superman and defeat him. It was in his last return to the third dimension that Mxyzptlk decided to prove his superiority over Superman indirectly, by deciding to punish Kryptonian criminals from the Phanton Zone who thought to overwhelm Mxyzptlk and take over his seemingly infinite powers and escape. Mxyzptlk ultimately defeats them and decides to spend eternity teaching the Phantom Zone criminals "how to have fun", after absorbing them into himself so that he can torment them and make them miserable for the rest of infinitely. He tells Superman that he is finished with him, because he'll never be able to have quite the same amount of fun with him as he will with these other Kryptonians, and leaves Superman standing there, who finally realizes depth of sadistic evil and power that Mxyzptlk truly has. New DC Primary Earth: History of character unknown before he introduces himself to Superman in his most known form. It is suggested that he visited the universe in other forms. Characteristics According to some text, Mxyzptlk does not have a true physical presence in his native dimension. The Earth 1 and Post-Crisis versions of Mxyzptlk are depicted as a short male human with exaggerated facial and physical features (large head with very thin elongated limbs). The general appearance of that form are Height: 4' 06" Weight: approximately 60 lbs Eyes: Black/grey Hair: exaggerated White hair pointing out parallel from the side of his head and bald on top It should be noted that in many recent adventures, he has started to appear similar to Earth 2 MxyzTPlk but more like a midget W.C. Fields in detail, than the original rogue clown form he had. Powers Known Powers: Hailing from the 5th Dimension Mxyptlk can manipulate reality and the laws of this universe in such a way as to appear magical. Supposely the powers of Mxyptlk are based on some form of mental superscience that has literally almost infinite reserves and is thus not effected by true magick forms unlike the Earth 2 MxyTPlk Known Abilities: effectively Infinite power for any effect that he chooses as he has converted living beings into living animated forms. Strength Level: Untested but given his extradimensional origins it is unlikely to have an upper limit The Earth 1 incarnation of Mxyzptlk could be temporarily depowered and forced back to his original dimension for a minimum of 90 days if he was able to be fooled into saying his name backwards (Klptzyxm). Post-Crisis, this no longer applies to Mxyzptlk. In fact, he no longer has any real binding power over him other than a few higher power beings who are able to restrain him and his effects such as shown in his apparent death where the Presence effectively kills him with a regular arrow. It is only by his agreement to some contract of a set of conditions that he agrees to does he voluntarily decide to leave the Earth dimension such as with the Red Kryptonite adventure. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * It should be noted that not only does the version of the character who is apparently killed in Adventures of Superman #646 LOOK like the Earth 2 Mister MxyzTPlk, he is SPECIFICALLY depowered because of the effects done to the Earth universe's MAGICK as noted in earlier Justice Society stories as well as him being able to disappear from the Earth dimension because of his usage of the incantation of "kltpzyxm" which he does after being shot through his chest. :This specifically contradicts all of the noted Post-Crisis condition whereby Mxyzptlk only disappears because of his agreed to choice to leave such as getting Superman to paint Mxy face blue, as well as being immune from any lower dimension changes as his power came from some undetermined higher dimensional powers that were NOT effected by magick or physical sciences on the Earth dimension. :Some suggest that this was really the Earth 2 Mister MxyzPTlk simply using his counterpart's name as this happened just before Kal-L returned to the DC universe due to the Infinite Crisis events. Trivia * Mxyzptlk was the ultimate villain in Whatever Happened to The Man of Tomorrow. It was revealed that he was motivated purely by boredom and had spent the first 2 millenia of his existence not moving, the second 2 millenia being saintly and good and the third two millenia being mischevious, he would spend the next two millenia being evil and the two millenia after that being guilty. Given that this story is not part of cannon it is uncertain if this is true. * The character was originally introduced as [[Mister Mxyztplk|Mister Mxyz'tp'lk]] :Pre-Crisis they were indicated by personal nature and powers to be two seperate beings :According to "World's Funniest" the current incarnation of the character is supposed to have been both Earth 1 and 2 incarnations but this is largely not accepted as truth as Mxyzptlk has been shown at least on one occassion that he is far too vain to alter himself in any way so even in his altered world of reversed genders, he was still male, as well as the very different nature of their powers MxyzTPlk being true magic while MxyzPTlk uses some form of supposedly mental superscience Recommended Readings *JLA #31 *Young Justice #5 *World's Funniest *Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? *Bizarro Comics Vol. 1 Related Articles * 5th Dimension External Links * http://supermanica.info/wiki/index.php/Mr._Mxyzptlk Supermanica Mxyzptlk page References * ---- Category:Imps Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit